Astro's First Love
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Astro feeling was hurt, and he run away, as then he met a robot mermaid name Splash woman, but Astro didn't that she a master robot to a man name Dr Wily, can Astro stop him from taken over and take Splash woman away. Astro x Splash woman/Melody
1. Chapter 1

**Here the story of Astro Boy, Astro is a robot and not know about love, he's not to love female human, but then he met someone is a robot mermaid, where does she come from? This is a crossover Astro Boy/Megaman, I don't own Astro and Megaman**

* * *

In a morning on Metro city, inside Dr O'shay house, Astro was in his room, all woke up and ready for school, he run downstair and out the door shout "Bye Doctor! good bye Zoran!" as he run to school, Dr O'shay and Zoran wave good bye.

"Bye Astro!" Dr O'shay shout.

"Bye Big brother!" Zoran wave at him.

* * *

In school, Astro sat on the deck, he drawing on the paper, a girl she know, name Brianna from the academy, he has weird feeling in his chest, he's not sure what but he write a latter to her, but its not his name, its someone else name, he finished the drawing of Brianna and never forget about her, after he finish his friends came and called "Hey Astro!"

Astro jump a little and quickly close his book so his friends won't see it, he turn and see Alejo, Kennedy and Abercrombie walk to him, he smile and said "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing Astro, we saw you drawing something on your book, what's ya drawing?" Alejo asks.

"Nothing Alejo, it just nothing." said Astro, they saw him drawing and he can't show them the drawing of Brianna.

"Come on Astro, we're your friends, you can show us what's ya drawing." said Kennedy.

"I told you guys, i draw nothing." Astro chuckles a litte.

After they beg to let him show the drawing on his book, someone took the book as Astro look and see him opening the book and see the drawing of Brianna.

He laugh at this, he even said it to Astro that's hurt his feeling "HA! you like this girl? your just a robot, you can't like this girl, you robots don't know about love, you got no heart." he laugh as he's selfish when he said those words.

Astro was hurt, he place his hand to his chest as he's feeling is hurt by that boy's words, his friends is mad as Kennedy shout "Don't you ever say that! you can't say all those words, you hurt Astro feeling." he, Alejo and Abercombie see Astro face, he's sad and hurt.

As now, tears come out of his eyes, he close them and run from them, Alejo called "Hey Astro! wait!" but too late, he's left all hurt, because of that boy words has hurt Astro feeling.

Abercombie turn to him and said "I hope your happy, you just hust his feeling."

"Yeah, you can't say that to Astro, he maybe a robot, but there no way you can say that." Kennedy agreed.

He snort "So what? he nothing but a robot, they don't know about love, he get what robots get."

But then a teacher came and see them argue, she walk and asks "What is going on here?"

"Miss, this boy has hurt Astro feeling, and run away." Alejo told her.

She turn to the boy who hurt Astro feeling and said "Young man, if you say that to Astro one more time, you'll be in detention."

"But..." he tried to protect but "No buts, go to class right now." she point and he left as he drop Astro' book.

Alejo pick it up and open it, he saw drawing of Brianna, he was suprise about that, he turn to the others and said "Hey guys, look at this."

He show the drawing to Kennedy and Abercombie, they were suprise too, Kennedy spoke first "No wonder Astro won't show us this."

"Yeah, he draw someone he knows." Abercombie agree with him.

"Look's like he don't know he's in love with this girl, poor Astro, that jerk has hurt Astro very selfish." said Alejo in low tone.

They look at the door that Astro gone to, they're not sure if Astro well be ok.

* * *

At night on the cave, Astro sits there all sad and hurt, after what that kid said to him that's really hurt his feeling, as now robots don't know about love, they don't love humans, Astro can not love one he's know, Astro cries after he runs out of school, but then, he hears something inside the cave "_Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh! Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!_"

Astro look up and look at the cave "What's that?" he stand and walk all the way in the cave, he can still hear that noise "_Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_! _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_! _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_!"

That noise he hear was singing, someone was singing inside the cave, he continue walking and follow the sound of the voice "I wonder who voice is it?"

He can hear it near here ""_Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh! Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!_" he never hear a beautiful voice, he saw a light on the big hole, he make it here and see all the waters, there was a another cave here to the sea, he then freeze, he saw someone their, it was a robot, a mermaid robot, she was singing in the cave ""_Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_! _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_! _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_!"

Astro look at her all awes, he never seen her sing here before, she then continued ""_Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_! _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_! _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_! _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh! Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!_" she finish her singing, she turn her head around, she know someone saw her, when she turn, Astro first time saw her eyes and face.

She has beautiful face, and her eyes were light blue, she saw Astro looking at her, eyes to eyes, Astro whisper "Wow." when they have look at each others, his hand slip "WHOA!" and fell in the water, she giggle at him, she jump in the water and swim to him, he take his hand and hold on to the rock she sit, when they made, Astro all soaking wet.

"You ok there?" she asks.

"Yeah, i'm ok." Astro answerd while he's all wet.

She giggle at him and look silly, she then asked "What's your name?"

"I'm Astro, what's you're?"

"Well...i was called Splash woman, but, you can call me, Melody."

Astro thought of that name, so he said "Melody, that's sound, very pretty."

She blush when Astro said pretty, she said "Thank you Astro."

"Why are you here in this cave Melody?" he asked.

She answerd "I was to have a living, i am a robot mermaid, i sing here before i was here, tell me Astro, what's being you here?"

"Well, i hear you singing when i was sitting on the cave, i was sad that the kid said something that has hurt my feeling." he answerd, and has a sad face.

"Oh, i see, what did he say to you?"

"He said that's robots don't know about love, they even don't have heart." as tears coming down his cheek.

"Oh that selfish boy, but, if you don't know about love, then you must be in love with someone you know."

He look at her as she continue "Any humans know about loves, and they gave their feeling to female, Astro, when you first saw me, it seem that you feel something in your heart."

Astro place his hand in his chest, and not really sure what's wrong with him, so he asks "What is this feeling?"

"Your in love Astro, you are in love when you saw, now Astro, tell me who you in love with?" Melody asks.

Astro thought "_I'm not sure who am i love with, after i saw Melody, this feeling she said that i have_" he look at her face and can help it in his heart "_She's beautiful, i never seen one girl i met, but why..._" then it hit him "_Wait a min, i feel...im in love with Melody, but can she._" then he remember, it midnight and he was supposed to be home by now.

"Oh no, Melody i just remember, i'v suppose to go home, Dr O'shay and my sister Zoran will be worry about me." he got up and was about to leave but stop, he turn to her and asks "Will i...see you again here Melody?"

Melody smile and said "Yes Astro, i'll be here tonight, don't forget me Astro. good bye Astro." so then she jump in the water and swim underground cave to sleep, as for Astro he jets up and heading home.

* * *

In Dr O'shay house, he was worried, he got a call from the school Astro was in, she told him that Astro has run away that someone has hurt his feeling, Zoran was worried too, no one know what has happen to Astro.

As Dr O'shay was going to look for him, Astro came in with a dreamy face when he first saw Splash woman/Melody, Dr O'shay saw him and asks "Astro! where were you? we were so worried about you!"

Zoran run to him and hug him as she cried "Oh Big brother! im so worried about you." she cries in his chest, Astro snapped out of it and see Zoran crying in his chest and Dr O'shay standing by the door.

"Oh, im okay you guys, i was feeling better after that." Dr O'shay sigh in reilef and Zoran let go of him as Astro yawning as he's tired "I'm going to bed Doctor, good night." he walk up stair to bed as Dr O'shay take his jacket and walk to get to work and Zoran walk to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

In Astro's room, he laying on the bed and dream about seeing Melody and soon he was tell her how he feel, he thought "_When i ever see Melody again tonight, i'm going to tell her my feeling._" Astro close his eyes and sleep, but then someone was watching him, outside on the window, it was a robot that has a pointed nose, and all jets on his back, his hand has three green fan, he glare at him "So, he met Splash woman huh? Dr Wily is not going to like this." as now, he has jet out of here, and gone from here.

* * *

**Not bad is it? who was that robot he was spying, and who is this Dr Wily? til then (Read and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for the waiting, and let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

On tonight, a robot was flying over to the desert field, and heading to the strange castle, it has the big skull as the enter, a big tower on top, and weapons armed, and when he enter, he when to the lab, and see an old man, has white lab coat, gray hair, and has a belt with a skull and a 'W' on it, he has a dark purple cape.

He turn and saw him here "Ah Tengu man! I see your finally here, have you bring me some new?"

A robot that was called Tengu man bow to him "I have Dr. Wily. I have found Splash woman, but she met someone who found her, that robot brat i never seen."

"Who is this robot brat then." He asks with a frown.

"It seen i heard his name is Astro. And they have become friends." He answered to him.

Dr. Wily was not very happy of this, "I don't like it, go and destroy this Astro." He order.

"At once, Master." He bow as he was to jet but stopped.

"And after you destroy him, bring back Splash woman now, she'll pay for betrayed me and quit on me." He snarled.

Tengu man nodded and jet out to destroy Astro.

* * *

In the morning, Astro was at school. And he feeling better after what happen, his friends was so prond that Astro feeling better.

In his thought "_I hope I get to see Melody tonight, I must tell her my feeling._"

While he's thinking, he was called by Alejo "Hey Astro!" He turn and saw them.

"What's up guys?" he asks.

"Astro, after you ran off, we saw the book of the drawing of this girl." Kennedy said as Astro wasn't surprise.

"Oh, yeah I guess you know it feel wired of me being in love with her." Astro said as he has his head down.

"Come on Astro, we don't." Alejo said.

"Yeah, were your friends, we never said that." Abercrombie said to him.

"It's ok of telling or not telling to us." Kennedy said with a smiled. "Beside, we all understand pal."

Astro was surprise and smile "Thanks guys."

And while that, they get into their decks and get on their homeworks.

* * *

Later that tonight, Astro was in his home, and in his room, he's sneaking out so he can let O'shay and Zoran to know, he jump out and run to see Melody.

When he away the house he jet up and headind to the cave to see Melody, but he doesn't know that Tengu man is heading straight to him, and by then he tackle him down and grab him, he throw him up and kick him away, Astro look and jet away missing his metal fan, and jet after him.

"_Who is this robot? and why is he attacking me?_" Astro said in his mind, and jet up as Tengu man gone after him, he quickly turn and fire his finger ray at him but quickly dodges, and jet and hits him and kick him down hard.

Astro jet away and keep shooting at him, but Tengu man swipe them away of his fan, and jet faster of him, Astro then go forward and punch him hard and got Tengu man hits the building throught and hit the ground hard.

Astro landed and stare at him, he walk to him to make sure he's down, and when he look, he quickly move back fast. Missing his sharp fan, he jump over him and kick him and dodge it again.

He now jet up away from him and now he gone after him, He stop and Tengu man stop and face to face.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking me like this?" Astro asks.

"That's none of your business brat, now die!" He charges at him as Astro jet way up and Tengu man fly after him, and by then, Astro's hand turn to blaster, he charges up and fire the blast, and Tengu man was too late to dodge, he was hits and scream in pain "AAAAAHHHHH!" As then he was explosion and destroyed.

Astro was not sure why he's attacking him, and he see all but his broken parts "I don't know what was that about attacking me, but I must get to Melody fast." So he jet fast to Melody.

* * *

After Astro made it here, he saw Melody's face, it was sad, Astro when he her and sat beside her "Melody? What's wrong?"

"Astro. There's something I must tell you." She said to him.

"What's that?"

"Were you attacked by that robot?" She asks as Astro were surprise.

"Yeah, that's right. But who was that robot?" He asks.

"He's Tengu man, the Master Robot to that madman i know." She answered as Astro were shock.

"Master Robot? Madman? Who is this Madman?" Astro asks.

"He's name is Dr. Albert Wily, He's the madman that created Tengu man, and the thing is." She sigh in sadness. "I'm a Master Robot to Dr. Wily. I was created by a man who was once his partner, Dr. Light." She sigh "i was taken by him and turn evil."

Astro was shock to hear that, her a robot to Dr Light and was stolen, and Tengu man is too "But, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You see, Astro, When Wily, has the master robots to destroy everything and rule the world by destroying Megaman, and after that. I quit on Wily and ran off away from him." She said as Astro were surprise of this.

"And now that Tengu man has found out about you found me, he was sent to destroy you." She has her head down in shame "I'm sorry for not telling you Astro. And you must think i'm nothing but a robot that using you. And thing I'm ashame."

Astro look at her as she's crying, he felt sad of hearing this, he place his hand on her cheek and wipe off the tear, and get her to look up at him.

"Melody, I'm Not ashaming you, and I was not gonna say all those thinks, Melody. If Wily is gonna capture you, i'l do my best to protect you." He said as she was surprise.

"And Melody?" He asks

"Yes, Astro?" She asks

Astro then, lean to her and got his lip to her's, Medoly was shock and surprise and know what Astro meant, she close her eyes and kissing back at him. They stop and look at each others.

"Astro..." She spoke.

"I love you Melody, and i can not let it happen to you." Astro said.

She smile and hug him, as she whispered "I love you too Astro" Astro hug back, Astro has confesses his feeling to Melody, and never gonna happen between them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Wily has know that Tengu man was destroyed and failed to kill Astro.

"That brat is gonna pay for this, and Splash woman must be return at once." He turn and call out "Wind Man! Air man! Gyro Man! Come forth!"

As three beam came down and there was three robots that was called by Wily, one robot is a helicopter name Gyro Man, other robot has fan in it mouth and a blaster name Air Man, last robot has two wind fan in his shoulders and blaster name Wind Man.

"Now listen up and listen good, Tengu Man has been destroy by that robot brat, and i don't mean MegaMan!" Wily shouts in anger.

"I want you all to go and destroy this Astro, meanwhile, i'll sent Bubble Man, Dive Man, Aqua Man, Pirate Man and Wave Man to capture Splash Woman, Do not fail me!" He ordered as they fly out of here to do their job.

"Now when Splash Woman be back here, I'll have to reprogram her for quitting of me." He smirks that Splash Woman will cannot remember anything about meeting Astro.

* * *

**Look's like Astro is gonna have some more company from Wily, can he handle him and protect Melody? Stay tuned folks (READ AND REVIEW)**


End file.
